


Confrontations

by Princess_Kala



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kala/pseuds/Princess_Kala
Summary: Sequel to my first story called Bulletin Board. Tim brings up why his birthday is on Jay's bulletin board.  Enjoy!





	Confrontations

   When Tim walked through Jason's apartment, into his bedroom, he didn't expect to see his birthday; another day in Tim's opinion, he didn't bother with it anymore, on Jay's personal bulletin board. He doesn't understand why it's up there in the first place but it makes him feel loved and important...usually typical feelings whenever he's with Jason. Looking at Jason's board he see's things he always noticed like the Polaroid pictures that Tim's taken when him and Jason are being well Tim and Jason. He see's pictures of Jason smiling that he took and picture's of their dates and team ups. Jason's Robin picture that Tim had before Jay died, Take-out menus and pieces of information that Jason needs for their/his cases. But this is the first time Tim notices his birthday. 

"Hey Jay?" Tim calls looking towards the kitchen, where Jason is cooking their late breakfast. 

 " Yeah" Jason says walking towards him. Putting his arms around Tim's mid-section, laying his head on Tim's, looking where Tim is looking. "Need something?" 

  Tim leans into Jason and points towards the board. "Why is my birthday on here?"

  Jason gets visibly flustered and starts to look away, which Tim thinks is absolutely adorable and wants to kiss him right there but he's determined to know why. "Because I know growing up you were forgotten a lot and nobody really cared nor celebrated your birthday, and even now when B gets busy and him and demon brat are on a mission he forgets it.  But um I don't ever want you to feel forgotten again and I love you so much that I want you to know that as long as we're together I won't ever let you be/feel forgotten."  When Jason looks up he notices Tim's eyes are glassy like he's about to cry, sniffling Tim hugs Jason and Jason hugs back like their life depended on it. 

  Letting go Tim looks up and smiles, "Jason, I love you so much and I appreciate it  so much that you went out of your way to make me feel important. You're the best boyfriend ever and I'm going to make it up to you some how." 

They shared a brief but passionate kiss, smiling as they broke apart Jason says hugging Tim "Now how about breakfast." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for taking the time to read! Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it. Check out my tumblr and my Wattpad, There are more stories there.
> 
> My Tumblr: hi-its-me-minion (it doesn't really have to do with minions. It's my nickname) ((mostly just timjay stuff/comics)) 
> 
> My Wattpad: Just_Kala


End file.
